


Work Can Be Hard, But You'll Smile In The End

by AceTheInkFox



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheInkFox/pseuds/AceTheInkFox
Summary: Everyone Is Stressed From Working At The Studio Lately And Everyone Needs To Be Cheered Up a Bit.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor/Wally Franks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Relax Joey, I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My First Fanfic Please Be Respectful, Thank you And I Hope You Enjoy. 
> 
> The First Eight Chapters Are Just To Give You An Idea Of Where Everyone's Tickle Spots Are.

Joey Wasn't In The Mood for Anyone's Antics Right Now, He Had Enough On His Plate, With Low Pay, Having To Pay The Employees And Bills. He Walked Into His Office And Was Met With The Back Of His Chair. He Closed His Office Door, And The Chair Slowly Turned Around.

"I've Been Expecting You...Dear." Henry Said Tapping His Fingers Rhythmically Against Each Other, Like A Villan.

"Henry I'm Not In The Mood For This..." Joey Sighed, Rubbing His Temples In Frustration.

Henry's Eyes Filled With Worry, As He Approached Joey, And Helped Him To His Chair.

"What's Wrong Dear?" Henry Asked, Worried About His Lover.

"We Don't Have Enough Money, To Pay Both Employees, And The Bills, I'm In A Bind." Joey Sighed. 

"Hmm, Well I Know What Could Cheer You Up" Henry Said, As He Chuckled A Bit.

"What?" Joey Looked Over At Henry, He Saw The Most Mischievous Smile He'd Ever Seen Henry Pull.

"No, Henry No." Joey Knew What He Was Thinking, But Before He Could Stop Henry, However. It Was To Late, Joey's Laughter, Bounced Of The Office Walls.

"Nohohohohohoho!! H-Henry, Stahahahap!" Joey Laughed, As Henry Spidered His Fingers Up and Down Joey's Sides. Joey Swatted At Henry's Hands To No Avail.

"Aww~ Look Joey, Your Smiling!" Henry Teased, As He Moved Down, To Joey's Hips.

"Ahahahahahahaha, Stop! Nohohohoohoho!! Hehehenry!! Stahahahap It!" Joey Pleaded As His Hips Were Mercilessly Squeezed. Henry Didn't Wanna Push It To Much Farther, So He Stopped After A Minute Or Two.

Henry Smiled At Joey, As Joey Caught His Breath Still Giggling A Bit, After Joey Caught His Breath. Henry Lent Forward And Touched His Forehead To Joey's.

"Remember, I'll Only Ever Be In One Of Three Places, In Front Of You Cheering You On, Behind You To Have Your Back, Or Beside You So You Never Have To Walk Alone." Henry Whispered To Joey.

"Thank You, Dear." Joey Thanked Henry, Quietly. 

They Both Slowly Opened Their Eyes, To Stare Into The Others. They Stayed Like That For What Felt Like Hours, Until Henry Realized The Time, And Joey Remembered The Bills.

"Oh, Snap! Sorry Dear, But I Gotta' Go Work, Those Drawings Won't Draw Themselves! Love You!" Henry Said As He Opened The Door To Joey's Office.

"Henry!" Joey Yelled To Him.

"Yeah?" Henry Responded.

"I Love You Too, Thanks." Joey Smiled.

"Anytime, My Dear." Henry Smiled Back, And Closed The Door To Joey's Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know It's Short, But I Still Hope You Enjoyed It.


	2. Oh, Henry

Henry Has Been Overworking, Everyone Keeps Telling Him To Take A Break, The Girls Even Begged Him, But He Won't Listen. Joey Wakes Up To Clattering, And Henry Is Nowhere In The Bed. Joey Sighed And Got Up, As Expected He Found Henry, Muttering Angrily And Throwing Balled Up Paper, At An Overly Filled Trash Can. 

"Henry, How Long Have You Been Up?" Joey Asked Worriedly.

"Since 11:20" Henry Grumbled, Obviously Tired.

"11:20?! Henry, It's 8:02, It's Time To Take A Break." Joey Placed His Hand On Henry's Shoulder.

"8:02?! We're Late For Work!" Henry Stood Abruptly, And Started Getting Ready For Work.

"Henry, It's Saturday, We Don't Work On The Weekends, Remember?" Joey Was Extremely Worried At This Point.

"Oh. That Explains Why Your Not Screaming At Me To Get Ready, And To Hurry Up." Henry Sighed, As He Took Off His Coat, And Hung It Up On The Coat Rack. Henry Went Back To His Desk, And Kept Working, Joey Sighed Angrily, And Gently Yet Forcefully Grabbed Henry By The Arm, and Dragged Him To The Bedroom. 

"Sleep." Joey Said, In A Demanding Tone.

Just As Henry Was About To Protest, Joey Quickly Whipped Around, And Scribbled His Finger All Over Henry Stomach.

"Ahahahahahahaha!! Joey! W-What're You Dohohohoin' ?!" Henry Asked, Through His Fits Of Giggling.

"You Need To Be Taught A Lesson!" Joey Stated, He Began To Tickle Right Under Henry's Ribs.

"W-Whahahahahat Lesson?!" Henry Snorted, And Tried To Roll Away, But Joey Straddled Him, And Kept Tickling.

"A Lesson, About Listening To Your Friends And Family, Who Are Worrying About Your Health And How Much You Work Yourself" Joey Stated, He Sounded A Mix Of Both Angry And Upset, He Ceased His Tickling.

"I-I'm Sorry...I-I Upset You. The Others Too...I-I Won't Overwork M-Myself, And I'll Take The Time To Listen To Everyone." Henry Said, As He Finally Caught His Breath.

"Alright," Joey, Touched His Forehead To Henry's.

"Get Some Sleep, Dear." Joey Finished His Sentence, Henry Nodded, And Pulled Joey Down With Him.

They Cuddled Together, And Eventually Both Fell Asleep, Safe In Each Others Arms.


	3. Smile!

Thomas Was Being Grumpy, As Usual. Though, Wally Rarely Ever Being Able To See His Smile, Wanted To Change That. It Was A Horrible Monday Morning, In December, And On Top Of That, It Snowed. Meaning Thomas And Wally, Would Have To Shovel It.

"Stupid Joey...Making Me...Shovel The Darn, Snow..." Thomas Grumbled.

Wally Was Just as Angry, But He Wasn't Going To Let This Opportunity Go. Thomas Kept Grumbling To Himself, But He Felt Something Hit His Back. He Turned Around With A Very Frustrated Look. It Spooked Wally At First As He Was Teasingly Throwing A Snowball Up and Down, In His Hand.

"Get Back To Work. Wally" Thomas Demanded, Even Though He Wanted Nothing More, Than To Play In The Snow With His Lover. He Really Didn't Want To Get Yelled At By Joey.

"Fine. Time For Plan Two" Wally Quietly Stated, He Crept Up Behind Thomas. 

Though Thomas Knew Wally, So As Soon As Wally Launched Forwards, Thomas Dodged. Making Wally Face Flat In The Snow, What Thomas Didn't Know, Was Wally Had His Hand On The Back Of His Ankle, Ready To Pull. Him. Down.

"Ha! You Really Thou-!" Thomas's Victory Was Cut Short, As Wally Pulled Him Down, While He Was Off Guard, And Quickly Straddled Him. Wally Dug His Hands Into Thomas's Armpits. Thomas Howled With Laughter.

"Wahahahahally!!! Staahhahahap It!! Please!!" Thomas Kicked, And Tried To Buck, Wally Off. He Failed.

"Aww~ Your Laugh Is So Cute~ I Wish I Could Hear It More Often~" Wally Cooed, As He Let One Hand Keep Tickling Under Thomas's Arm, The Other On His Thigh, Squeezing Playfully.

"S-Shuhuhut Up!! S-Stahahahahap It!" Thomas Thrashed, And Blushed A Bit By Wally's Teasing.

"Hmm, Maybe Later" Wally Smirked. As He Kept Tickling, Enjoying The Sight Of Thomas's Smile.

"Nohohohoho!! Stahahahap Now!!" Thomas Shrieked.

Couple Seconds Later, The Door To The Studio Opened, And Out Came Ms. Campbell And Ms. Pendle. They Stopped And Looked Over At Wally And Thomas.

"Did We Interrupt Something, Fellas?" Allison Asked.

"Nah Your Fine, I Was Just Getting Tom Here To Smile." Wally Smiled, And Gestured To His Hands, Then To A Still Slightly Giggling And Out Of Breath Thomas.

"Hehe, Well Don't Forget To Keep Warm." Susie Giggled At The Sight, And Hooked Her Arm Around Allison's. As They Walked To Their Car.

"She's Right, Let's Get Ourselves Warmed Up." Wally Helped Thomas Up, And Gave Him A Quick Peck On The Lips. 

They Walked To Their Car, Drove Home, And Laid Down Together In Bed.

"Wally, Thank You. I Really Needed That." Thomas Smiled Warmly At Wally.

"Anytime, Tommy" Wally Smiled Back, And Closed His Eyes. Soon Thomas Did Too, And They Fell Asleep Feeling Glad To Have Each Other.


	4. Slackers Never Prosper

Thomas Was Fixing The Pipe In Front Of Sammy's Office, And Asked For Wally's Help. Well Guess Who Didn't Show, Yep. Meaning Thomas Had To Replace An Old Busted Pipe, By Himself, AND Clean Up The Mess. Which Made Him So Angry, That He Was Marching Around With A Death Glare, Permanently On His Face. Everyone Knew To Stay Out Of His Way, Except For Sammy.

"Hey, Connor, Is That Pipe Fixed?" Sammy Asked, Taking A Sip Of His Coffee.

"Not. In. The. Mood, But Yes It's Fix" Thomas Grumbled.

"Okay, Thanks." Sammy Began To Walk Off.

"Hey, Lawrence" Thomas Asked, Not Facing Sammy.

"Hmm?" Sammy Questioned, Taking Another Sip Of His Coffee.

"Have You Seen Wally, By Any Chance?" Thomas Questioned, Still Not Facing Sammy.

"Level K, Can't Miss Him." Sammy Stated, And He Walked Off, To His Office.

Thomas Nodded, And Sped-Walked To The Elevator. He Pressed The "K" Button, And The Elevator Went Down. He Watched Each Floor He Passed, Thinking About Ways He Could Punish Wally. He Arrived At Level K. Sammy True To His Word, Was Right You Really Couldn't Miss Wally, Since He Was Sleeping By The Little Miracle Station, Or The Giant Box Only Used For Getting Your Anger Out In.

Thomas Stepped Out, And Growled To Himself. He Quietly Walked Into The Stairwell, And Quietly Rummaged Through Some Storage Boxes, And Found Duct Tape. He Walked Back Out, And Tied Wally Up To The Little Miracle Station. Wally Tried To Move, Subconsciously, But Couldn't. So He Woke Up And Thrashed Around, Seeing As He Was Tied Up, He Look Up and Saw Thomas.

"Oh, Tommy!! Am I Glad To See Ya, Can Ya Help Me Outta Here?!" Wally Struggled More.

Thomas Didn't Say Anything, All He Did Was Kneel Down, Take Off Wally's Shoes, And Begin To Slowly Tickle His Feet

"Wait Wait, W-Wahahahait!! Stahap It, Tommy!' Wally Giggled, Helplessly

Thomas Picked Up His Speed, Wally Began To Kick To Try An Escape Or At Least Get Pity From Thomas. Neither Happened.

"Stahahahahahap It!! Nohohohoho!! Stahahahap!! I Can't!! Hahahahahahaha!!" Wally's Pleas Fell On Deaf Ears.

After Awhile Thomas Stopped. He Got Up Found A Sign, And Wrote: Tickle Him, For Vengeance. He Placed It By Wally.

"Have Fun, Love" Thomas Waved Him a Good-Bye.

"W-Wait, Your Just Gonna, Leave Me Here?! W-Why!?" Wally Was Shocked, And Confused.

"Slackers Never Prosper" Thomas Left With A Smirk And A Wave.

The Rest Of The Day, Those Who Passed By Saw Wally Tied Up, And The Sign, They Tickled Him, For Everything He Slacked Off On, Joey And Henry The Most. Thomas Returned At The End Of The Day.

"Have You Learned Your lesson, Yet?" Thomas Asked, Untying Wally, And Helping Him up

"Yeah, I'm Sorry. Wowza, I Never Knew I Upset So Many People." Wally Was Surprised, As They Walked Into The Elevator, And Went Up.

"Yep, And I See The Girls Took Somewhat Pity On Ya. Might Wanna Wash That Lipstick Off Your cheek." Thomas Stated, Chuckling A Bit, On Their Way Up.

"Oh Yeah, Guess They Did That, As A 'Sorry They Had To It', Typa' Thing" Wally, Shrugged, As He Washed The Lipstick, Off With The Back Of His Sleeve.

Thomas Nodded, They got Off At The First Floor, And Left To Go Home, There They Pretended It Never Happened. Though, Wally Never Truly Understood His Lesson.


	5. Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Bit Sad. :(

"Dang Posters, Dang Bendy, Dang Joey!" Sammy Silently Cried This Over And Over Again In Front Of His Office Door.

His Head, Sat up slightly When He Heard, Knocking At His Door. He Waited, Wanting To Know Who It Was.

"Muffin? Please, If Your In There. Open Up." Norman Said, With A Worried Tone

Sammy, Felt Terrible for Making His, Norman Worried. He Stood Up, Unlocked His Office Door, And Opened It. They Stared At Each Other, For A Few Minutes, Until Norman Ran Forwards And Hugged Sammy, Crying.

"It's Okay, Norman, I'm Alright..." Sammy Rubbed His Back, Comfortingly. He Walked Them Both A Little Back, So They'd Be In His Office, And Closed His Door. 

"I'll Pull You Up A Chair So You Can Sit Down, Okay?" Sammy Said, Trying To Calm Norman Down. 

Norman Nodded And Sammy Pulled His Chair Over And Another One For Norman. They Both Sat Down. 

"Why Have You Been, Distancing Yourself From Everyone, Did Someone Do Something? Did I...Do Something?" Norman Asked, Choking On His Words As He Began To Cry.

"No, Norman! You'd Never Do Anything To Hurt Me, It's Just. Joey..." Sammy Quickly Stood Up From His Chair, Went Over To Norman Then Comforted Him, And Trailed Off At The Mention Of Joey.

"Joey? Why?" Norman Asked, Sammy Placed His Hands On Norman's Shoulders.

"He's Just Making Me Do To Much, He Has Four Different Animations That All Need Different, Music. Bendy And His Smile! Something About That Smile, I Can't Put My Finger On It..." Sammy Said With A Bit Of Fear, And Worry In His Tone.

"I'm Sorry, Muffin..." Norman Said, Sincerely And Placed His Hands On Sammy's Hands.

Norman Took Sammy's Hands Off His Shoulders, And Held Them Together In His Own. 

"I'm Here, For You, Muffin. I Always Will Be. I'll Climb Every Steep Hill, Mountain, And Even Cross The Boundaries Of Life And Death, Just To Be By Your Side." Norman Said, Smiling.

Sammy Broke Down Crying, Into Norman's Arms. Norman Hugged And Rubbed Up and Down Sammy's Back, Consoling Him.

Norman Accidentally Grazed His Hand Over Sammy's Neck, Which Caused Sammy To Shriek Quietly And Suck In His Breath. Norman Experimented, And Did It Again, Only This Time A Giggle Escaped Sammy's Lips.

"I Think, I Have The Perfect Remedy, For Your Paranoia. Well Not Permanently, Of Course..." Norman Whispered In Sammy's Ear.

Norman Gently Tickled Sammy's Neck, Sending Sammy To The Floor, Giggling. Sammy Kicked, And Tried To Cover Up His Neck, But Unfortunately, You Can't Protect Everyplace On Your Neck. Norman Grabbed A Quill, And Used The Feathery End To Tickle Any Unprotected Part On Sammy's Neck. Sammy Began Laughing.

"Norman! Stahahahahap!! Plehehehease!!" Sammy Pleaded, Through His Laughter, Norman Thought About Stopping, He Finally Ceased His Tickling.

"Okay," Norman Said.

Sammy, Slowly Uncovered His Neck And Took A Breath.

"But, I Still Have One More Thing To Do, Muffin" Norman Stated, With A Smile.

He Quickly Lent Forwards And Blew A Raspberries On Sammy's Neck. Sammy Laughed, And Blushed Wildly.

Norman!! Nohohohoho!! Stahahahahahap It!! Please!! Nohohohoho!!" Sammy Laughed.

Few Seconds Later, Norman Stopped, And Nuzzled Sammy's Cheek.

"Love You, Muffin~" Norman Stated, Closed His Eyes.

"Love You Too~" Sammy, Closed His Eyes, And Smiled.


	6. My Muffin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So There Will Be A Minor Tickle Scene In This. Though It's Mainly A Nammy Fic.
> 
> Nammy - My Personal Ship Name For Them.
> 
> Also I Think Norman Would Be An Innocent Bean. I Just Imagine Him Wearing A Pink Sweater, And Tucking His Hands Into The Sleeves, With Little Blush. X3

Norman Was Tired And Sick, He Began To Stumble Around. When Norman Got Up To His Balcony, That Looks Over The Orchestra. Norman Bumped Into His Projector, Causing It To Fall And Break. Norman Stood There For A Moment In Shock, Then Screamed Out In Frustration. Norman Was So Loud, That Everyone Thought The Building Was Going To Come Down On Their Heads.

"Norman?! Norman?! Are You Alright?!" Sammy Said, Out Of Breath From Running, As He Tiredly Walked Over To Norman.

Norman Said Nothing. All He Did, Was Stare Over The Balcony, At The Now Busted Up Projector. Sammy Followed His Gaze, Once He Saw The Projector, He Placed A Hand On Norman's Shoulder. Norman Turned To Sammy, His Eyes Teary From Frustration, And Sickness. Sammy Didn't Hesitate To Pull Him Into An Embrace.

Sammy And Norman, Slowly Went Onto Their Knees, Still In The Embrace. Norman Began To Cry, Into Sammy's Shoulder. Sammy, Rubbed Norman's Back, And Slowly Rocked From Side To Side.

"Shh...It'll Be Okay Norman, I'm Here...I'm Here." Sammy Whispered Into Norman's Ear.

Sammy Was Never Good With Emotions, But He's Seen Henry, Susie, And Wally All Comfort Their Partners, When They Needed It. Norman Always Comforted Sammy, When It Was Needed. Now It's Sammy's Turn.

"I-I Didn't Mean To Break It, I Swear! I'm Just...*Sigh* I Couldn't Think Straight And I Certainly Couldn't Walk." Norman Said, With Hurt In His Voice.

"Norman, I Know You Didn't Mean It, And Your Sick. Your Body Just Needs To Rest, Come On, Let's Tell Joey." Sammy Said, Slowly Standing Up, With Norman Still In His Arms.

"Do We Have To Tell Joey?" Norman Asked, Hesitant.

"Yes, He Pays For Everything Here, And He's Reasonable He'll Understand." Sammy Said, Taking Norman's Hand, And Taking Him To Joey's Office.

Sammy, Barges Into Joey's Office. Not Caring To Knock Or Even Wait For Joey Say "Come In".

"Joey! I Have To Talk To You!" Sammy, Practically Yells.

"What's So Important That You Have To Barge In Here Witho-" Joey Stopped In His Rant, When He Saw Norman.

"I See. So What's Going On?" Joey Asked, Putting Aside His Anger.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Drew, I Broke My Projector, By Bumping Into It." Norman Apologized.

*Sighs* "Norman Is Sick, And He's Been Working All Day. His Body Needs To Rest." Sammy Said, With Passion.

"I Understand. Norman It's Not Your Fault, You'll Also Be Having The Rest Of Today And Tomorrow Off, So Your Body Can Rest." Joey Said, In His Serious Tone.

"Okay, Thank You, Mr. Drew." Norman Thanked Joey, And Walked Out. Sammy Following.

"Sammy!" Joey Called, Out.

"Yeah?" Sammy Stopped And Stood Outside In The Hallway With Norman.

"Make Sure, Norman Is Better, Before He Continues To Work." Joey, Said With Passion.

"Okay." Sammy, Nodded.

"Get Well Norman!" Joey Said.

"Thank You, Mr. Drew" Norman Thanked Joey Again.

Norman And Sammy, Began Walking Towards The Exit Of The Studio. Almost Being Stopped By Everyone Working, Because Everyone, Heard That Norman Was Sick, And Wanted To Wish Him Get Well Soon.

{On The Drive Back To Their House.}

"Everyone Was Really Nice!" Norman Smiled.

"Yeah, Well They're Meant To Be, Anyone Who's Rude To You Muffin, You Come Tell Me, And The Squad Will Protect You." Sammy Said, Semi-Glaring At The Road, As He Drove.

"Squad?" Norman Asked.

"Yeah. Me, Susie, Allison, Wally, Thomas, Henry, And Joey. Susie, Allison, And Wally Threaten Em', Thomas And Henry Beat Em' Up, Joey Threatens To Fire Em', And I Hide The Body." Sammy Said, Smiling Slightly, Causing Norman To Giggle Slightly

They Pulled Into Their Driveway, And Sammy Unlocked The House Door, Opening It. Norman Stepping In First, Sammy Following Behind. 

"Okay, Come On. You Gotta' Rest." Sammy Said, Walking Towards Norman.

"What're You Doing?!" Norman Asks, Shocked. As Sammy Picked Him Up Bridal Style.

"Taking You To Bed, I Don't Want Ya Walking." Sammy Said, Protectively. As He Nuzzled Norman's Cheek, Causing Norman To Giggle Slightly.

Sammy Set Norman Down, Gently. then walked Around The Bed To His Side. Laying Down With Norman. Sammy Held Norman From Behind, Curling Around Him. Sammy Tickled Norman's Stomach Gently.

"Hehehehe, Stop It~!" Norman Giggled.

Sammy Stopped, And Nuzzled His Nose Into Norman's Hair.

"I Love You Sammy, Goodnight." Norman Said, Smiling As He Closed His Eyes, Falling Asleep.

"Love Ya Too, Muffin. Goodnight." Sammy Said, Falling Asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I Haven't Posted, I Had To Visit Family And Had To Attend Birthdays.


	7. Here Comes The Tickle Monster!!

Susie Was Sitting On The Couch At Home, Bored Out Of Her Mind. Allison Was Cooking, In The Kitchen, Just As Bored As Susie. Allison Finished Cooking And Set The Food Aside, As It Was Still To Hot To Eat. Allison Let Out A Sigh Of Boredom, Then A Brilliant Idea Popped Into Allison's Head. Allison, Silently Grabbed A Blanket, And Layed On The Couch With It Over Her, Susie Wasn't Paying Any Attention.

"Grrrrr..." Allison Growled, From Under The Blanket. Only Allowing Her Nose To Pop Out From Under It.

"Alli ? What're You Doing?" Susie Asked, Creeping A Little Closer.

"Grrrrrr..." Allison Growled Again.

"Alli, Are You Alright?" Susie, Asked, Nervously.

"Grrrrr, The Tickle Monster Is Hungry!" Allison Claimed, And Launched At Susie.

Allison Pinning Susie's Wrists Above Her Head With One Hand, While The Other Lifted Up, Susie's Shirt To Reveal Her Stomach.

"W-Wait Allison, Y-You're Not Serious, Are You?!" Susie Was Very Nervous Now. She Began To Struggle.

"Oh, I'm Quiet Serious." Allison Said, Smiling. She Began Scribbling Her Free Hand All Over Susie's Stomach.

*Shrieks* "Nohohohohoho, Alli, Nohohoho!!" Susie Laughed, Struggling More.

"Struggling Only Makes It Worse, Susie~" Allison Said, As She Began To Circle Around Susie's Bellybutton, Before Finally Dipping Her Finger In.

"Nohohohoho!! Allison!! Stahahahap!! Plehehease!!" Susie Begged, And Became Tired Due To Struggling So Much.

"Why? Are You Not Enjoying This?" Allison Questioned, Playfully. Slowly Moving Her Hand To Susie's Hip.

"Not Really...Dear." Susie Confessed, Getting As Much Oxygen As She Could.

"Oh, That's To Bad, Because I'm Really Enjoying Hearing You Laugh." Allison Said, In A Sing Song Voice. Then Began To Squeeze Susie's Hips, Mercilessly.

Susie Lost It, She Couldn't Even Talk Anymore, She Was To Tired From Struggling. Allison Had Susie At Her Mercy.

"Aww~~ Is My Wittle Angel, Tickwish~?" Allison Said, In A Baby Voice. Susie Blushed Slightly As Laughed, Uncontrollably.

Allison, Still Squeezing, Lowered Her Head To Meet Susie's Stomach. She Began To Blow Raspberries All Over Susie's Stomach. Susie Began To Buck, And Eventually Fell Into Silent Laughter.

"Susie!? Are You Alright?!" Allison Asked, Worried. Ceasing In Her Tickling. Susie, Began Panting, Desperately. 

*Pant* F-Food... *Pant, Pant*" Susie Said, Through Panting.

"Food? Oh! Right, I'll Bring You A Plate. Um... You Just Regain Your Breath!" Allison Said, Running Into The Kitchen.

Susie, Layed There For Awhile, Breathing. Eventually Able To Sit Up, By That Time, Allison Was Holding Two Plates. Allison Set The Plates Down, On The Coffee Table, And Sat By Susie. They Ate, Watching The News. Once They Finished Allison, Put The Dishes In The Sink, And Returned To Susie.

"Sorry, Susie." Allison Apologized. Holding Susie, On The Couch With A Blanket Around Them.

"It's Alright, I Had Fun. I Didn't Hate It, But I Didn't Like It Either." Susie Confessed. Snuggling Closer Into Allison.

"Alright Then, I Love You." Allison Said, Placing A Kiss On Susie's Forehead.


	8. Alli~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys can see or not, but I am losing interest in this fic. I'm determined to finish it, so...here we go! 
> 
> It's short, but the tickle fights with the ships will be slightly longer. Also, Allison and Susie are doing switch offs. Meaning Allison voices Alice for an episode and Susie voices her for another, and so on.

Allison Just Got Done Recording A Line For Alice In The Upcoming Episode. She Was Going To The Break Room, Before She Had To Finish The Recording. She Was Sitting Down At A Small Table With A Coffee And A Glazed Donut, Reading A Book. Just As Her Book Was Getting Exciting Someone Walked In.

"Hey, Alli~" A Voice Called Out To Her. Allison Looked Up, Seeing Her Beautiful Wife. She Smiled And Set Aside The Book.

"Hi, Su" Allison Said, Still Smiling.

"So...What 'cha Reading?" Susie Asked, Taking a Seat Across Allison.

"Eh...Lost Illusions" Allison Said, Holding The Book Up.

**{}Lost Illusions Is A Real Book Originally Published In France And Called Illusions Perdues. It Was Published In 1837 By Honoré de Balzac{}**

"Ooo, Nice." Susie Said.

"Yeah, it's a good Literary Fiction." Allison Said, Setting The Book Aside.

"Hm...Anyways! What Are You Doing Later?" Susie Asked, Stealing Allison's Coffee And Taking A Sip.

"I'm Going To Finish Recording Lines, Why?" Allison Asked.

"No Reason, Well I Better Take My Leave. Bye Alli~" Susie Said, Getting Up Quickly And Leaving With A Mischievous Giggle. Leaving Allison Uneasy.

_**4 Minutes Later** _

Allison Sighed, And Closed Her Book. She Looked Up At The Bendy Clock, Seeing It Was A Good Time To Finish Up. She Got Up, Threw Her Trash Away, And Put Her Now Empty Cup Of Coffee In The Sink. She Walked Out The Break Room, Closing The Door Behind Her With Another Sigh. Allison Walked To the Recording Booth Not Knowing She Was Being Followed By Someone With A Mischievous Plan.

Allison Entered The Recording Booth, Not Seeing The Person Who Slipped In Just Before She Closed The Door. Allison Gathered Her Lines, And Turned On The Microphone, She Went Into Her Alice Angel Voice.

"Bendy! You Stained My Dress With Your Ink!" Allison Said.

"Do You Know Ho-Ngh Hehe" Allison, Began Giggling.

"Hehehehehe! Stahp! Hahahaha!" Allison Asked. Her Laughing Getting Louder As The Tickling Increased.

Allison Looked Over Her Shoulder And Saw Susie, Looking Up At Her with A Mischievous Smile. Susie Turned Her Attention Back To Allison's Ribs And Rubbed Harder And Faster. Allison Began Laughing Hysterically. She Fell To The Floor And Curled Into A Ball, Trying To Protect Herself. Susie's Hands Retreated. 

Allison's Laughter Died Down Into Giggles, Then Dispersed. She Rolled Onto Her Stomach, Panting. She Then Felt Weight On Her Ankles. She Looked Back And Saw Susie, Still Wearing That Mischievous Grin As She Took Off Allison's Flats. Allison Shuddered Knowing Susie's Full Intent Now.

"P-Please Su, Don't Do This...I'll Do Anything! Please Don't!" Allison Begged.

"Hmm, Good Offer...Unfortunately For You, I'm Gonna Pass Up On That Offer." Susie Said, Turning Her Attention Back To Allison's Feet.

Susie Swiftly Spidered Her Fingers, Up And Down Allison's Feet. Allison Laughed Hard.

"Nohohoho! Su...Stahahap It!" Allison Begged, Through Her Laughter.

"Hmm...No!" Susie Said.

Susie Quickly Got Off, And Grabbed Allison's Feet, In A Headlock Position. Susie Then Began Scratching Allison's Feet. Susie Went Quickly For A Few Seconds And Switched Too Slow, Which Made It Worse. Allison Lost It.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHO!!! STAHAHAHAHP IT! STOP IT! HAHAHA!" Allison Laughed, She Began Fisting The Ground.

Susie Felt bad For Her Wife, She Slowly Stopped. Allison Laughing all the While. Susie Finally Stopped. Allison's Laughter And Giggles Dissolved Into Desperate Panting. 

"That-That Was Awful..." Allison Said Through Her Panting.

"Aw, C'mon. You Enjoyed It A Little. Hehe~" Susie Said, Giggling A Bit. 

"Got Me There..." Allison Said Sitting Up.

"Though What I'm More Excited For Is Revenge...Watch Your Back Love~" Allison Said, Walking Away. 

Susie Looked Up at A Bendy Clock, Seeing It Was Closing Time For The Studio. She Quickly Got Up and Left.

"Alli, Wait Up~!" Susie Called Out.


	9. Joey Vs. Henry

Henry and Joey were cuddling on the couch, it was Sunday and they'd have to work tomorrow. Henry was bored, so he decided to get up, stretch, and walk to his drawing desk. Joey got up, confused.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Joey asked, walking over to him.

"Hm? Nothing, just bored." Henry said, turning his attention back to drawing.

"Wanna do something?" Joey asked.

"Nah. I'd rather draw." Henry said.

Joey got jealous. Yes, you heard that right _**J**_ _ **ealous**_. Now, he didn't think Henry loved drawing more then him, no. He was jealous about it taking up Henry's weekend with him. So, he came up with an idea.

"Henry, I have an idea." Joey said.

"What is it." Henry said, not looking at Joey.

"It's a challenge." Joey said, knowing this'll get Henry's attention. Henry turned and looked at Joey lifting a brow, curious. 

"Alright, I want you to draw Bendy. Full detail shading, shadowing, blending, his tutu, everything!" Joey said.

Henry nodded understanding, but he knew Joey was going to continue so he waited.

"But, I'm going to try and distract you. So try your best!" Joey said, putting his hand out.

Henry nodded accepting this, he shook his husband's hand. Henry turned back to the desk. Henry pulling out a brand new sheet of paper. He waited for Joey's signal.

"Now." Joey said.

Henry began to draw, he was nervous about Joey's plan, though. Henry's hand fidgeted, he nearly dropped his pencil. He felt something begin to squeeze his sides, his eyes shot open.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! Stahp!!! Nohohoho! Joey!" Henry said, through his mixture of giggling and laughter.

"Keep drawing! I am just a distraction." Joey said, continuing to tickle him.

Henry, even though he was laughing and giggling was able to continue. It was hard. Joey began to spider his fingers across his stomach making sure it left a sensation, as he went back to his sides.

"Hehehehahahahah! Joey. I can't. Stop it! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Henry Begged, as he began to laugh lightly. Stopping again.

"Nope, finish the drawing" Joey said, continuing.

"Ugh..I'm gonna get you back for this.." Henry thought, as he continued drawing and giggling.

Joey slowly moved one hand down to one of Henry's thighs. He squeezed them along with his sides. Henry lost a bit of control.

"Hahahaha!! Nohohoho!! Not there! Plehehese!! Stahahap!! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Henry laughed, dropping the pencil. Joey stopped.

"Welp, you lost!" Joey said.

"Yeah, I know." Henry said.

"Meaning, I must give you a penalty." Joey said.

"What! You never sa-Hahahahaha! Nohohoho! Not Fair!" Henry said, beginning to laugh again.

Henry slowly fell down to the floor. Joey guiding him down so he wouldn't get hurt. He continued tickling Henry with rapid and slow movements. Making sure to leave sensations behind. Henry was losing it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHO!! STAHAHAP!!" Henry laughed. He reached and began squeezing Joey's hips. Joey toppled over laughing.

"This is cheheheting!! Hahahahahahahaha!! Henry!!" Joey said, whilst laughing.

"No...what you just did was cheating. This is revenge!" Henry said, having already recovered.

Henry increased in speed. Joey laughing away.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! Stahahap!!" Joey said. He reached and squeezed Henry's side. Neither of them had straddled the other, so Joey decided to try.

"Nohohoho!!" Henry said. Joey rolled on top of him.

Joey kept squeezing. Joey lent down, as Henry's shirt was a little up at this point. He blew raspberries as he squeezed his sides still.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHOHO!! THIS IS UNFAIR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Henry laughed, uncontrollably

Henry reached up and grabbed Joey by the shoulders. Henry tried to flip them over, but Joey caught on. Joey grabbed Henry's shoulders, they began rolling around on the ground. Each trying to pin the other. Henry topped Joey, and began squeezing his hips mercilessly and giving him raspberries.

"NOHOHOHOHO!! HENRY!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!! STAHAHAHAHP!! PLEHEHEHEASE!! " Joey pleaded, laughing uncontrollably.

"Aww~ You're so cute~" Henry teased.

Joey blushed, but he slipped into silent laughter for a second and then slipped out of it. He reached and squeezed Henry's thigh. Henry kept tickling joey, even though he was giggling now. Joey, kept trying to tickle Henry, to no avail.

"Okay! I GIHIHIHIVE UP!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! JUST STOP!! PLEHEHEHEASE!!" Joey pleaded. Henry relented.

"Hehehehehe...Thank you.." Joey said, panting.

"That was fun!" Henry confessed.

"Y-Yeah.." Joey said, slowly sitting up.

Henry smiled at him, he helped Joey up, and kissed him. Joey kissed back. Henry parted from Joey.

"We'll continue that later tonight~" Henry said, winking. Joey's face went beet red.

"So, uh...How'd the drawing come out?" Joey asked.

"Hm.. I don't know. I didn't have time to look at it while someone was cheating." Henry said, playfully.

"Well, at least I brightened your day a little." Joey said.

"A little? You mean a lot? Then yes, you did." Henry said. As they walked to the desk.

They picked up the drawing. It wasn't to bad, a little scribble here and there, tutu was heavily messed up Bendy didn't even have legs, a small messed up shadow, and bit of coloring. 

"Hmm, this came out better then expected." Henry said, admiring it.

"Well, you are the best animator in the world." Joey said, hugging Henry from behind.

"You mean the studio" Henry snickered as he put a hand, up to Joey's hair.

Henry set the picture down. There was long silence. A comforting one, full with love and happiness.

"I love you, JoJo~" Henry said. turning Joey's head to him and giving him a peck on the nose.

"I love you too, my dear." Joey said, giving a loving smile in return.


	10. Thomas Vs. Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up, here ya go.

Thomas and Wally were fixing a pipe that needed to be fixed in Bendy Land. Thomas got sprayed by ink a couple of times; this caused Wally to laugh at him, and Thomas to throw smart remarks towards him to shut him up. When Wally, and Thomas were talking one of the bolts came lose, and ink began spraying all over Thomas.

"Ugh! I'm getting drenched here!" Thomas huffed, screwing the bolt back on, stopping the leak.

Thomas looked back at Wally who was laughing his ass off. Thomas had enough, and thought of a remark that would definitely embarrass Wally enough to shut him up for awhile.

"Oh quiet down, Wally. You're being as loud as you were being last night. Don't want anyone to think we're doing something we're not suppose to be doing right now." Thomas said with a smirk, turning his attention back to the pipe.

Wally stopped laughing, Thomas gave a quick side look to see his lover as red as a tomato. Thomas felt something hit the back of his head, and turned to see a piece of balled up paper, he then got hit again with another balled up piece of paper. Thomas looked at Wally who was still a deep shade of red with an angry pout on his face.

"Aww, is wittle Wally angry~?" Thomas said, in a gruff baby voice.

"S-Shut up!" Wally said, defensively.

Wally was even redder and threw another balled up piece of paper at Thomas, which Thomas dodged chuckling a little.

"Nah, I know you don't want me to. You like it when I tease ya~" Thomas said, with a chuckle in his voice and smile on his face.

"I said, shut up!" Wally's voice squeaked, him still a blushing angry mess.

"Hmm, let me think about it...nope!" Thomas said, almost fixing the busted pipe.

"Fine, if you won't shut up, then I'll make you!" Wally said, under his breath so Thomas wouldn't hear him.

Wally took the bandana off from around his neck, and slowly made his way behind some boxes carefully watching Thomas. Thomas looked back to apologize but didn't see Wally. Thomas quickly stood up in concern, when he was quickly pushed back down with his wrists quickly tied above his head by a bandana. Thomas looked up to see who pinned him, when he saw Wally playfully glaring at him.

"Wally, sweetheart. What are you doing? I need to fix the pipe before we do anything~" Thomas said, smiling and winking at Wally.

"Grr, shut up!" Wally said, angrily, blushing a little.

"Aww, c'mon. I know you never get to top often but I promise I'll le-" Thomas was cut off by his own laughter as Wally tickled his underarms viciously.

"Apologize, and stop bringing up what we do in private!" Wally said, still tickling Thomas.

"I was goi- hahahahaha, stohohohop!!" Thomas couldn't get a sentence out but Wally didn't care, and kept tickling him till' he did.

"What sorry, I didn't catch that can you say it again~?" Wally said, teasingly.

"I tried t- hahahahaha!! Itriedtoapologize!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Thomas said it quickly but it was the only way he could without laughing through it.

"Hmm, sorry hun. Could you say it again but slower~?" Wally said, with a smile on his face.

Wally began squeezing one of Thomas's thighs which caused Thomas to squeal, kick his legs, and thrash trying to get free.

"C'mon Tommy~ Say it again, slowly~" Wally said, teasingly.

"I tried, hahahahaha! to apologize!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!! Stop!!" Thomas said, still laughing and thrashing.

Wally slowly stopped, Thomas laughing all the while.

"You...You did?" Wally questioned.

"Yes...Yes...I tried...to apologize..." Thomas said, panting.

"Sorry, hun. I didn't know..." Wally apologized.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. Can you get off me? I really do need to finish fixing this pipe." Thomas said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah, okay." Wally said.

Wally got off Thomas and untied him. Only to be pinned, and to have his wrists tied up by the same bandana he used to tie Thomas's wrists up.

"You really thought I wouldn't get you back?" Thomas said, smiling down at his lover.

"Yeah...kind of..." Wally admitted.

Thomas turned around, and sat on Wally's knees. He then took off his shoes, and socks; he then began tickling Wally's feet vigorously.

"Nohohohohoho!!! Tommy!! Nohohohohoho!! I'm Sorry!! Stahahap!! Please!! Hahahahaha!!" Wally said, trying to rollout of Thomas's grasp.

Thomas didn't say anything, and tickled under one of Wally's knees with one hand while the other kept tickling his foot. Wally's laughter now echoing through Bendy Land bouncing off the walls. This was music to Thomas's ears, he was sure someone could hear Wally's laughter.

"Stahahahap!! Tommy!! Nohohohohoho!! Please!! Stahahahap it!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Wally laughed, pleadingly. Thomas kept tickling.

Wally was able to pull his arms to his chest, and reach out. Wally began tickling Thomas's armpits he began laughing, and stops tickling Wally. Wally slowly sat up, still tickling Thomas. Thomas fell to the side, hitting his back against the unfixed pipe, Wally still tickling him.

"Nohohohohoho, this isn't fair!!" Thomas laughed.

Thomas grabbed onto Wally's shoulders, and turned pushing Wally against the unfixed pipe. Wally was free of his bindings at this point, and grabbed onto Thomas's shoulder pushing him back against the unfixed pipe. The two kept pushing the other against the unfixed pipe, their laughter blocking out the sounds of creaking from the pipe.

"Give up, hun~!" Wally said, a hint of playful confidence on his tired face.

"Nu-uh, you give up sweetheart~!" Thomas said, also having a hint of playful confidence on his own tired face.

They both stopped when they heard a loud **_CREAK_** , the two turned to the unfixed pipe but as soon as they turned to face it, it busted spraying them in ink. It soaked their clothes, and they almost looked like monsters. They both turned to each other a glare of seriousness on both of their faces but it quickly turned to the two lovers laughing and pointing at each other.

In the end, they fixed the pipe still covered in ink, their friends playfully teasing and chuckling as they walked past them. The two lovers paid them no mind, the two simply bathed in the others company and affection.


	11. Sammy Vs. Norman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey's an absolute jerk towards the end, what else is new though.

Sammy was writing some lyrics for some upcoming songs but he was much to tired to focus. He looked at the bendy clock in his office, and groaned in tired frustration.

"Only 1:00?!" He grumbled to himself angerly. 

Sammy reached for the radio by his desk, he turned it on, and "Gospel of Dismay" began to play. Sammy nodded his head along with the toon of the song. Norman was coming by to show off some ideas that would fit with the upcoming episode. Norman carefully opened the door to Sammy's office, heard the song that was playing, and saw Sammy working. Norman came up from behind Sammy, and gently tapped his shoulder to get Sammy's attention.

"Hun? You figured out any songs?" Norman asked quietly.

"Nah, I can't really focus today..." Sammy said, still trying to concentrating on work.

"I know you didn't get a good sleep, last night." Norman said, wrapping his arms around Sammy's waist, resting his head on his shoulder..

"I'm just a little overworked, that's all..." Sammy said, yawning.

Sammy turned towards Norman giving him a peck on the cheek, that's when he noticed paper, and the reason why Norman had come in.

"Hey, let me see your ideas." Sammy said, giving a small smile.

Norman returned the small smile, and showed Sammy his ideas; Sammy looked over them, and his smile grew. 

"So...what do you think?" Norman asked, nervously.

"Hmm..." Sammy said, having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mediocre ideas, my love. You can do better." Sammy said, with a grin.

Norman was a bit saddened, but he realized Sammy was joking by the grin on his face, he decided to play along.

"Oh...that's a shame...is there anything I can do that could change your mind?" Norman asked.

"No, I'm sorry but there's nothing." Sammy said, returning to his work.

"You sure~?" Norman said, running a finger across the side of Sammy's neck, causing Sammy to tense up.

"Y-yep, I'm sure..." Sammy said, he was a bit nervous.

"Alright then" Norman said, walking off to admire something not to far away. Sammy smiled in relief, and turned his attention back to his work.

Sammy felt something nibbling his neck causing him to blush, and chuckle. Sammy knowing it was Norman, he raised a hand to try, and push him away. Norman blew a quick raspberry, causing Sammy to squeal, and stop in his tracks. Sammy's chuckling began to turn into laughter, as Norman began to nibble his ears, and stroke his neck.

"Nohohoho~ Stahahahap, Please!!" Sammy begged.

Norman just smiled, and Sammy knew he had no intension of stopping anytime soon. So Sammy reached behind him, and was able to tickle Norman's stomach. Norman retracted and laughed, swatting Sammy's hand away. Sammy panted, he didn't even have time to recover before he was tackled to the ground, and tickled again.

"Nohohohohoho, Stahahap~! You're evil! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Sammy just laughed, trying to protect his neck.

"Sammy, that's not very nice! If you wanted me to stop you shouldn't have insulted me!" Norman said, faking offense, as he kept tickling.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! I have tohohohoho finish working! Hahahahahahahaha!!" Sammy said, as he laughed.

"Oh, c'mon. You can hold off, for awhile~!"Norman said, chuckling along with Sammy's laughter.

Sammy reached up and squeezed Norman's sides experimentally, earning a squeal. Sammy kept squeezing until Norman fell off, Sammy quickly climbed on top of him, and kept tickling.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! Sammy, Nohohohohoho!!" Norman laughed, he began to tickle Sammy's neck again.

The two rolled all over the floor, occasionally hitting tables and chairs. They kept asking if the other was alright through their laughter, before continuing. As they rolled around in their laughter, and bumping into things, they accidentally hit Sammy's desk making the papers scatter, ink fell on some of the papers; Sammy looked in utter shock, he was upset. Norman helped Sammy pick everything up, and they cleaned the papers the best they could without damaging it further.

Joey came, and investigated along side Thomas. When they saw the mess, Thomas let out a sigh but Joey was furious. It scared all of us when he began to yell at Sammy. The others came to investigate what was going on, when they heard what Joey was saying they were in shock, Henry the most.

"Damn it, Lawrence! You're such a screw up! Why do you have to ruin everything! You even got in the way of your husband's work! You're so useless! I should fire you! " Joey screamed, in anger. He kept screaming this over, and over to Sammy. Sammy tried his hardest to fight back the tears but some fell, this seemed to make Joey even more angry. Norman was getting furious as was everyone else.

"Oh, come now Lawrence! Be a man! Quit crying like a child! Act like an adult!" Joey demanded.

Norman had enough, he walked right up to Joey, and slapped him, he then said,

"You should start acting like an adult! You're throwing a tantrum like a child, over what?! Some papers that can be replaced?! You pathetic excuse of a human being! How dare you insult my husband! He's a hard worker, and yet you treat him like dirt! I'll have you know that Sammy is one of the sweetest people I've come to know, and everyone here can say the same!" Norman was obviously furious.

Everyone began to say how much Sammy meant to them, all giving Joey a glare. Henry was disappointed in Joey, he pulled Joey out, and had a serious talk with him. Joey ended up apologizing later but Sammy never truly forgave him, though he was glad to have friends who thought so highly of him. What Sammy was most happy about though, was his husband, he was glad to have someone who cared for him enough to protect him even if it nearly got them both fired.


End file.
